


Backs

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Backs

They were invincible together.

They watched each other.

Protected each other fiercely.

Never compromising their partner.

But emotionally, they were compromised long before.


End file.
